1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image synthesizer and an image synthesizing method, a digital camera and a method of controlling the operation of the digital camera, and a printer controller and a method of operating the printer controller.
2. Description of the Background Art
When photographs of a lot of attendants at a wedding ceremony or a wedding reception, for example, are taken with a camera, and the photographs are distributed to the attendants, a person in each of the photographs is confirmed by seeing the photograph. The photograph is handed to the attendant which is the confirmed person.
In this case, if the person in the photograph is not known, the photograph cannot be handed to the attendant. When a lot of subjects are photographed, a photographer may forget to photograph some of the subjects.
An object of the present invention is to make it possible to confirm a person to whom a photograph obtained by photographing a subject is to be handed.
Another object of the present invention is to make it possible to remember to photograph all subjects.
An image synthesizer according to the first invention comprises a first reading device for reading, from an image file storing image data of a plurality of frames respectively representing subject images which are obtained by photographing the subjects in correlation with identification codes respectively specifying the plurality of subjects, the image data and the identification codes, a second reading device for reading, from a subject identification file storing subject identification information including the identification codes for the plurality of subjects, the subject identification information, and an output device for synthesizing to output the image data and the subject identification information which are related to each other by the identification code, among the image data obtained by the first reading device and the subject identification information obtained by the second reading device.
An image synthesizing method according to the first invention comprising the steps of inputting, from an image file storing image data of a plurality of frames respectively representing subject images which are obtained by photographing the subjects in correlation with identification codes respectively specifying the plurality of subjects, the image data and the identification codes, inputting, from a subject identification file storing subject identification information including the identification codes for the plurality of subjects, the subject identification information, and synthesizing to output the image data and the subject identification information which are related to each other by the identification code, among the inputted image data and the inputted subject identification information.
The image file storing the image data and the identification code in correlation with each other is generally obtained from a digital camera. Such digital camera will be explained later. The first reading device may be implemented by a reading device for an image recording medium (e.g., a memory card) of the digital camera.
The subject identification file holding the subject identification information may be provided on a recording medium in a personal computer such as a hard disc, a floppy disc or the like. The image synthesizer may be the personal computer. Accordingly, the second reading device may be realized by a HD drive, a FD drive or the like.
In one embodiment, the output device outputs a signal representing the image data and a signal representing the subject identification information. When these signals are fed to a printer, a print (photograph) of a subject on which the subject identification information appears can be obtained.
In another embodiment, the output device performs image synthesis of the image data representing the subject and image data representing the subject identification information to output. The composite image data produced by the images synthesis is fed to a printer. A print of the composite image having the subject identification information expressed thereon can be obtained.
According to still another embodiment, the output device synthesizes the subject image represented by the image data and the subject identification information with a template image to output. A print of the composite image of the subject on which the subject identification information appears is obtained by a printer using the synthesized composite image data.
Preferably, the output device includes a printer printing the synthesized composite image.
In accordance with a desirable embodiment, the image synthesizer further comprises an input device (inclusive of a FD drive, a HD drive or the like) for inputting template image data representing a template image in which a plurality of synthesis areas are defined. The output device synthesizes the image data and data representing the subject identification information with the template image data fetched by the input device such that the subject image and the subject identification information are placed in the synthesis areas. When the synthesized composite image is fed to a printer, a print (photograph) including the subject identification information and the subject image synthesized with the template image appearing thereon can be obtained.
A print obtained by printing the image is assigned the subject identification information for a person to whom the print is to be handed. Accordingly, the person to whom the print is to be handed is found only by seeing the identification information. Even if a person on the printed image is not known, the person to whom the print is to be handed is found.
If the subject photographed as the subject image is a person, for example, the subject identification information is the name of the person or the destination of distribution of the print.
The subject identification information may include the date on which the subject is photographed, the place where the subject is photographed, and a message, and further various messages corresponding to the person to whom the print is to be handed.
A digital camera according to the second invention comprises an imaging device for photographing an image of a subject, a receiving device for receiving an identification code (inclusive of an input device for the identification code), a first storage device for storing digital image data representing the subject image obtained from the imaging device in correlation with the identification code received by the receiving device. The image file used in the image synthesizer is produced.
In a preferred embodiment, the digital camera further comprises a display device for displaying the identification code received by the receiving device. In a case where the identification code is carried by a medium (e.g., an infrared ray) which is propagated through space, the receiving device or a device emitting the medium preferably has high directivity.
In another embodiment, the digital camera further comprises a second storage device for storing a plurality of items of subject identification information respectively including identification codes. The first storage device compares the identification code received by the receiving device with the identification codes stored in the second storage device and stores the subject identification information which includes the identification code matching with the received identification code and the digital image data obtained from the imaging device in correlation with each other. The image data and the subject identification information stored in the first storage device may be synthesized with each other.
According to still another embodiment, the digital camera further provided with a display device for displaying a part of the subject identification information which includes the identification code matching with the received identification code.
In accordance with a desirable embodiment, the digital camera further comprises a device for performing image synthesis of the digital image data and the data representing the subject identification information which are stored in the first storage device in mutually correlated manner.
More preferably, the digital camera is provided with a printer for printing the composite image produced by the image synthesis device. A print of the composite image including the subject identification information is obtained through the digital camera.
A digital camera according to the third invention is characterized by comprising number-of-photographs-to-betaken file input device for inputting a file in which the number of photographs to be taken is previously determined for each category, first report control device for reporting for each category the number of photographs to be taken, recording control device for recording image data representing an image of the subject obtained by photographing the subject for each category on a recording medium, decrement means for decrementing the number of photographs to be taken for the corresponding category in response to the recording of the image data on the recording medium by the recording control device, and second report control device for reporting for each category the number of photographs to be taken after the decrement by the decrement means.
The third invention also provides a method of controlling the digital camera. That is, the method comprises the steps of inputting a file in which the number of photographs to be taken is previously determined for each category, reporting for each category the number of photographs to be taken, photographing a subject in accordance with the category and recording image data representing an image of the subject on a recording device, decrementing the number of photographs to be taken for the corresponding category in response to the recording of the image data on the recording medium, and reporting for each category the number of photographs to be taken after the decrement.
According to the third invention, the number of photographs to be taken is displayed for each category. A photographer photographs for each category subjects whose number corresponds to the displayed number of photographs to be taken. When the subjects whose number corresponds to the number of photographs to be taken have been photographed, it is considered that the photographing is terminated without forgetting to photograph any of the subjects. It is possible to prevent the photographer from forgetting to photograph some of the subjects.
A printer controller according to the fourth invention is characterized by comprising an input device for inputting image data obtained by photographing a subject for each category and number data representing the number of photographs which have already been taken or which is to be taken, a number-of-prints setting device for setting for each subject the number of prints to be made from an image of the subject which is represented by the image data obtained by the photographing, calculation means for calculating for each category the number of prints to be made which is set by the number-of-prints setting device, a warning device for providing warning when the number of prints to be made for each category which is calculated by the calculation means is more than the number data, and an output device for outputting data representing the number of prints to be made which is set by the number-of-prints setting device and the corresponding image data when the number of prints to be made for each category which is calculated by the calculation means is not more than the number data.
The fourth invention also provides a method of operating the printer controller. That is, the method comprises the steps of inputting image data obtained by photographing a subject for each category and number data representing the number of photographs which have already been taken or which is to be taken, setting for each subject the number of prints to be made from an image of the subject which is represented by the image data obtained by the photographing, calculating for each category the set number of prints to be made, providing warning when the calculated number of prints to be made for each category is more than the number data, and outputting data representing the set number of prints to be made and the corresponding image data when the calculated number of prints to be made for each category is not more than the number data.
When the subject images are printed, the number of prints to be made is set for each of the subject images. The set number of prints to be made is calculated for each category.
When the calculated number of prints to be made for each category is more than the number of photographs to be taken or having been taken, the number of prints to be made is more than the number of prints to be distributed. The prints remain in excess, so that warning is provided. When the calculated number of prints to be made for each category is not more than the number of photographs to be taken or having been taken, data representing the set number of prints to be made and the corresponding image data are outputted. The outputted data are fed to a printer, for example, so that the subject image is printed to make prints whose number has been set.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 illustrates an arrangement of tables and seats in a wedding reception hall;
FIG. 2 shows how data is fed to a image synthesizer from an image storage file, an attendant file and a template file;
FIG. 3, illustrates the image storage file format;
FIG. 4 illustrates the contents of the attendant file;
FIG. 5 illustrates an example of a template image format;
FIG. 6 is a block diagram showing the electrical configuration of a digital camera;
FIG. 7 is a block diagram showing the electrical configuration of an image synthesizer;
FIG. 8 is a flow chart showing the procedure for image synthesis processing;
FIGS. 9 and 10 illustrate examples of prints from composite images;
FIG. 11 is a flow chart showing the procedure for photographing processing;
FIG. 12 illustrates an example of a display screen of a liquid crystal display device in a digital camera;
FIG. 13 illustrates an example of the contents of the image storage file;
FIG. 14 illustrates an example of the contents of the image storage file;
FIG. 15 illustrates an example of the template image format;
FIG. 16 illustrates an example of a print from a composite image;
FIG. 17 is a flow chart showing the procedure for image synthesis processing;
FIG. 18 illustrates whole construction of an image printing system;
FIG. 19 is a block diagram showing the electrical configuration of a printer controller;
FIG. 20a is a front view of the digital camera, FIG. 20b is a plan view of the digital camera, and FIG. 20c illustrates an example of the display screen of the liquid crystal display device in the digital camera;
FIG. 21 is a flow chart showing the procedure for processing of setting a number of photographs to be taken;
FIG. 22 illustrates an example of a display screen of a monitor display device;
FIG. 23 illustrates an example of a table recorded on a memory card;
FIG. 24 is a flow chart showing the procedure for processing of printing in the print controller;
FIGS. 25 and 26 illustrate examples of the display screen of the monitor display device; and
FIG. 27 is a flow chart showing the procedure for printing processing.